


My family

by LoviNek



Series: abosweetness [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO!verse, Alpha!Tony, Insecure Tony, M!preg, M/M, Not Wanda Friendly, Omega!Pietro, Pietro not gonna let anyone shit talk his Alpha, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Siblings fight, Tony is good Alpha, except himself, pregnant!Pietro, protective omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Wanda comes to visit pregnant Pietro. It doesn't end like she wanted.************“You could come to compound, spend some time with team.With me...”“It's two hours drive and I don't really feel like doing it.” Pietro shrugged. “I'm getting easily tired and nap every now and then. It's easier for you to come here.”“I have trainings and...”“And I am pregnant and don't feel like going to place where everyone is shitting over my Alpha.”“It's not about Stark all the time!”





	My family

**Author's Note:**

> It's in universe I rp with amazing partner. Stark, if you read it, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!
> 
> Basically Pietro and Tony are mates, abo Universe and they have kids. 
> 
> Don't like, don't read!

Pietro woke up slowly, already knowing it will be such a lazy day for him. There was nothing on agenda for him, or so he hoped, so he could spend whole day in bed, only getting out if there would be no one to get him food in bed. Pros of being pregnant, he could just be lazy and people dotted on him without complaining. 

“**Miss Maximoff was asking if you are available to meet her?” **Friday said and Pietro groaned in the pillow.

“Now?” he asked, hoping Friday will hear and understand him from where he was talking in pillow.

“**Yes. She's on her way already.”** Friday even sounded apologetically and Pietro groaned again and sat up.

“Fine... stop her so I can get dressed.”

He didn't wait for her answer, just pushed himself up and waddled to the walk in closet, then to the bathroom with the clothes he picked up. It took him almost ten minutes to get dressed and ready, taking in bending down was hard with his belly. It was six month in the end and Pietro knew he was carrying twins. When he walked out of the bedroom he could already hear Wanda moving around in the kitchen, murmuring something. He already didn't like it.

He walked in the kitchen, eyes focused, one hand on his big stomach that was quite visible even under oversized sweater he had on. He was getting easily cold lately and Tony didn't waste time, just bought him whole new wardrobe that Pietro was very fond off. Wanda was rummaging through their kitchen, pulling out things just to put, or more throw back in and Pietro started getting irritated knowing he would be one clean it up.

“So, what's so important?” he asked finally and Wanda wiped around like she didn't know he was there. What was weird, they used to be in each other heads, know where the other was even before Wanda got her powers. But now he felt like he was looking at someone else, not his sister.

“I wanted to see you.” she said, pout starting on her lips. “I can't see my only brother anymore?”

“Well, I wouldn't be so suspicious if you would do it any other time, not only when Tony was in another country on business trip.” he walked toward the fridge and started pulling stuff for breakfast. At least he could use this time to make some food.

“I don't like being with him by myself, you know it.” Wanda said and finally ended pulling some coffee from the cupboard. She walked to the coffee machine and stopped, just looking at it for few seconds. Pietro didn't blame her, he had problems with it for first month when he started spending more time on Tony's floor.

“You mean you get glimpses of his mind and can't hate him, because he's not a bad person?” Pietro walked to her and moved to make her coffee quickly, before returning to his breakfast. Eggs sounded just right to him.

“I came to see you not to start an argument.” Wanda huffed and finally sat down on a stool as Pietro started cooking.

“Then maybe do not shit talk my Alpha?”

“I was your Alpha earlier.” Wanda growled angrily, but Pietro just looked at her with raised brow. Wanda glared at him for a second, before looking away.

“Was. That's a good word. You were family Alpha. Tony is mine. My mate. So try to be respectful or leave.”

She huffed but didn't say anything else. Pietro took it as a silver of agreement and returned to the cooking. They didn't talk, not until Pietro's breakfast was done and he served Wanda her coffee too. He started eating, feeling little like in the past, when they could just spend time together at breakfast, enjoying each others company like that. He missed that. He didn't even know how much he missed her too.

“How are you feeling?” She asked finally, quietly, looking at him from above her cup.

“Good. Doctors are worried about my powers, say I need to be careful. So I am mostly lazy and catch up on all the shows I always wanted to watch.” he shrugged, stuffing his face with his eggs and bacon. He didn't want to worry her with power surpresants he was taking now that was keeping him from accidentally using his powers and hurting twins. “It's boring, but Tony helps, trying to spend as much time as he can with me.”

“You could come to compound, spend some time with team.With me...”

“It's two hours drive and I don't really feel like doing it.” Pietro shrugged. “I'm getting easily tired and nap every now and then. It's easier for you to come here.”

“I have trainings and...”

“And I am pregnant and don't feel like going to place where everyone is shitting over my Alpha.”

“It's not about Stark all the time!”

Pietro arched a brow at her again, before he pushed half eaten food away and just looked at her for few seconds. “You sure it's not? Because lately everything we started talking was about Tony. How you don't like me being with him, how he's gonna hurt me, how bad he is. Even when I got pregnant and was celebrating it your first words were that my children gonna have monster for a father. So when in your book everything is not about Tony?”

He could see she was getting angry. Red coming up on her cheeks as she huffed, but didn't say anything until Pietro ended talking. Then she just spend few minutes looking at him, before slowly exhaling.

“He really changed you, right?” She said quietly, sadly and maybe Pietro, few years earlier, would be first person to try to make everything better for her. But right now he was focused on _his_ life and _his_ family, not on Wanda anymore.

“He didn't. I did.” Pietro explained slowly, wanting to make her to understand. “Wanda, we... what happened to us was a tragedy. What we went through, what we agreed to do... it was all horrible, yeah, but he... Tony never was at fault for it. He didn't drop the bomb on our house, he didn't start civil war in our country, he didn't kill our parents. We latched on hate to have strength to go on, but now... You need to let go of this hate, Wanda. It's fueled you long enough. It's time to let go.”

“How you can... He made that bombs! He...”

“He didn't sell them. Maybe he made them, but he didn't sell them, didn't drop them. If not Stark's bomb, someone else's would be used. And even as we shouldn't blame him, he still feels guilty. He apologized countless time to me. And I know he tried to talk with you too. What more you want him to do? After what we put him through with Ultron, what more you want him suffer?”

She huffed angrily, but it was just for show, Pietro knew. It wasn't the same anger as earlier. This was just the one she was used to and couldn't let go, no matter how much it was making her life harder. Pietro was the same earlier, after Ultron, when he couldn't move properly, when he felt like everyone left him behind. He was lashing out in anger, mostly on Tony who was there for him, taking all the anger like he deserved it and Pietro... he saw Tony for who he really was then, not what mask he was showing and he slowly stopped being angry. He didn't even know when anger stopped and hate vanished, leaving him with need to just be there for tired Alpha, who tried so hard for everyone except himself.

“I still want you to visit the Compound.” She said finally, changing the topic. “I want your input on the nursery. Steve was helping me-”

“...what?” he asked, blinking at her. He was suddenly confused what they even were talking about now. “What nursery?”

“Twins' nursery. Because you will move to Compound later, right? I know this is easier for you here now, being with Stark and his money and that you don't want to be around team all big and heavy, but later he will need to pay you and you will quickly get back in shape, so you can get back on team and you don't need to stay here.”

“You...” he blinked again, just looking at her for few seconds, before his eyes grew hard. He pushed himself up almost instantly to his full height. “Get out.”

“What?” she asked, confused in return. “What are you...”

“Get out of my home! Get the fuck out of My Alpha's home! I don't want you here if you can't accept me!”

“I am accepting you, Pietro.” Wanda stood up quickly too, anger again on her face. It looked like it was her normal reaction to anything now.

“But you can't accept my decisions! No...” he shook his head now. “I want you out, now. I won't listen to you disrespecting my Alpha like that! What you think is happening here?!”

“What I think? It's easy! He got you knocked up so you are gonna get his money. Just like with all the Alphas you did earlier.” She explained and Pietro sucked in a breath, feeling like she just punched him in the chest.

“... leave.”

“Pietro, you can't...”

“I said LEAVE!” he screamed, tears in his eyes. She gasped, not expecting it, almost taking step back. Pietro was breathing hard, emotions just twirling and twisting in his chest, making it hard to breath. “Just leave...”

She tried to say something else, but Pietro turned around and left to the bedroom, door opening for him and closing instantly when he moved. He knew Friday will take care of Wanda and get her out as quickly as she can. Friday was such a good AI, always helpful to him.

But he couldn't think about it, not when he just felt betrayed and hurt. His own sister... She knew... she knew why he did most of the things, she knew how hard it was for them to get money and it was quick and easy way to do it. It wasn't simple way, not first few times until Pietro got used to it, got good in it, but he never liked it. Never liked how he couldn't feel like he was special to any of that Alphas. He was only a wet hole and he hated it. She knew... and even then she still thought he was just doing it, faking all of it to get money from Tony. God, if he asked months ago about money, Tony would just give him some and let him live his life. He didn't need to _get knocked up_ to get money from him.

He crawled in the bed, but it didn't feel right. It was _his and Tony's bed,_ but something wasn't just right and Pietro soon left the bed and went to the second closet, the one where there weren't any clothes. Just lots of pillows and blankets and Tony's old hoodies and some shirts. A nest Pietro was working on, his place where he hide and just felt safe. He closed the door after himself, turned on small light on the wall and curled on the mattress Tony helped him get in. He covered himself with some blankets and hugged Tony's hoodie and closed his eyes, breathing in his Alpha's scent and trying to calm down, pups kicking and moving feeling his panic and anxiety. He rubbed at his stomach and tried to hum quietly, but his voice was breaking on the quiet sobs he tried to swallow. He just couldn't believe his own sister...

  


He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to the wet cloth wiping his face gently. He felt tired and groggy and even blinking and looking up felt like a lot of effort. He whimpered and batted the hand away, hearing chuckle in the answer.

“So tired, my pretty Omega.” Tony's voice came to him and Pietro finally opened his eyes. “There you are, sweetheart. Why are you hiding in the nest?”

“...What are you doing here?” Pietro asked, ignoring Tony's question. He pushed himself up to sit and leaned against Alpha, who pulled him closer and pushed bottle of water to his lips. Pietro didn't even know when he got that thirsty.

“Friday said you were distressed and hid here. You don't usually do it, so it made me worried and when you didn't answering my texts I got my armor out and flew here.” Tony explained and Pietro felt bad now. But his Alpha was tuned to his moods, even now as his moods could change every few minutes. “We were done already. Pepper agreed I can leave earlier and she will wrap it all up after I talked with her. She's...”

Pietro looked at him, before rubbing his cheek against Tony's shoulder. He knew his Alpha missed his friend, but he still was little jealous of her and their relationship. But there will come time that he will talk with her and make everything better.

“Sorry...” he sighed quietly, making Tony shake his head instead as he disagreed. “Wanda came to visit and... I didn't like what she said. Do you know she and Rogers started making nursery in Compound thinking after twins come out I will move there?” he could feel anger starting inside him, hurt and betrayal under it. 

“They what?” he started and Pietro's brows furrowed. He didn't sound angry or amused, just nervous. “Do you... I mean, if you want to move-”

“Tony.” he stopped Alpha, before he could say anything else. “I will literally slap you. I love you, you stupid Alpha. And I don't want to move out. I will have this children here, with you and you will not gonna get rid of me that easily. You need to literally break our bond for me to leave you.”

“Don't need to be that dramatic.” Tony tried to joke, but his voice cracked at the end and he smiled softly. “I love you too, my Omega.”

“Good. I'm hungry.”

That made Tony laugh now and he moved to get up. Pietro reached his hand to him and Alpha easily helped him up to his feet.

“Why are you laughing?” Pietro pouted at him as they left the nest in closet.

“Because before I came to you I ordered some food and it should literally be here in few minutes.”

“Pizza?” Omega perked at the thought of food.

“That too. But Chinese... and a lot of vegetables.” Tony chuckled and lead him to the living room, where couch was ready with blankets and TV on already. “And some movies too.”

“And dessert?” he was like a kid, making big eyes at Alpha and pouting. Tony just sighed, even as his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“Maybe... you will be good and eat your food?”

“... Fine.” Pietro sighed and sat on the couch, quickly pulling Alpha with him to cuddle. “Hey... thank you for coming. And I don't think about leaving to Compound. Wanda can go fuck herself.”

“That's not nice thing to say...” Tony started, before kissing Pietro's head and Pietro smiled softly at him. “But thank you. For saying that. I love you.” Pietro felt his hand moving to his belly, sneaking under the sweater and chuckled. “And I love them too. I want to be here. With them and with you.”

“And you will. Because we are not going anywhere.” Pietro leaned to kiss him slowly, feeling low radiating between them, making him feel safe. But it didn't last long before he heard Friday mentioning the food. “But you are going to bring it. Now.”

“Bossy...” Tony chuckled, but left quickly and Pietro relaxed fully, anger, hurt, betrayal leaving his mind and body as he was happy and safe with his Alpha. He didn't regret his decision now at all. He missed his sister, yes, but he was over feeling guilty picking himself over her. She picked her path, he picker his and if she couldn't accept it, he won't change himself just for her liking. He was over it. He had Alpha to cuddle with and pizza to eat and Wanda was out of his mind fast, taking every bad emotions with her. He had his happy life now.


End file.
